Meeting The Parents
by Inpar
Summary: A summer vacation in a sunny paradise and a chance to meet your boyfriends parents, neat huh? Well at least that's what Lifty thought at first... boy x boy. don't like, don't read.
1. How 'bout them trains?

**Just something I wanted to do since the idea was stuck in my head so badly. :S ****-I wasn't suppose to publish this but since someone asked me very nicely, and I hate to make people sad, I've decided to publish this anyway. ;)**

**R&R plz! :D**

Lifty and Nutty are sitting next to each other on the train. They're on their way to visit Nutty's family in another town. The squirrel rarely talks about his family, Lifty had to nag for quite a while before Nutty gave in to let him meet them. So they're going to spend the first week of summer with them. Lifty looks out the window, thinking to himself _'I wonder why he's acting like this. I mean, how bad can his family be if he turned out this sweet?'._ He eyes the squirrel next to him with a thoughtful expression.

Nutty is reading one of the magazines that comes with the seats, It's about different kind of cace so of course he is, he doesn't even look at Lifty when he says

"Ya feelin' carsick or somethin'?"

That's when Lifty realizes that he's staring Nutty down, only inches away.

Lifty sits up straight again, still watching his boyfriend.

"I guess I'm a little nervous to meet your parents, that's all..."

His confession is followed by an awkward silence between the two boys.

Lifty actually had in mind that Nutty would comfort him by telling him about how nice people they are but it looks like he's not going to say anything like that.

When he realizes that his plan is a failure he decides to try again.

"Are you nervous too?" Lifty asks with the most innocent voice he can make.

Nutty sighs, as to say 'okay, you win', and looks up from the magazine.

"Ma' folks can be a...pain in the patootie sometimes." Nutty mumbles as he closes the magazine and puts it away.

Lifty frowns and snickers gently.

"That's it? Don't worry, everybody think their parents are." Lifty pats the squirrel's head comfortingly. Nutty groans and pulls up his feet on the seat, hugging his legs.

"Ya'll understand once ya meet ma daddy..."

With that said the squirrel snuggles up against his boyfriend's shoulder and closes his eyes. Lifty puts his arms around Nutty to pull him closer. What did he mean by that? He can't be that bad, can he?

Nutty yawns and mumbles "Wake me when it's time for a snack, 'kay?"

Lifty nods and the squirrel makes a pleased yet cute sound.

**[later]**

Finally Nutty decides to wake up. Lifty lets out a sigh of relief when the squirrel sits up straight in his seat so he can get his blood back to his arm. Lifty takes Nutty's hand and follows him to the dining car.

He ends up by a table next to a window, eating a sandwich while Nutty's eating everything with sugar from the desert menu.

Still a little sleepy, Nutty puts a cupcake, with pink frosting and blue sprinkles in his mouth.

Lifty finds it strange how the fact that his boyfriend is only eating sweets never seem to quit amaze him.

"Eeehh...Nutty?" Lifty says low to the squirrel in front of him.

"Yeah?" Nutty answers with frosting around his mouth, looking a loot happier now.

"How come you're able to buy so much candy and stuff? I'm just curious."

Nutty's ears immediately drops and he now looks a little depressed.

"Because ma daddy owns a loot of hotels all over the country..." Nutty pokes a piece of cake as if he just lost his appetite.

"Wait...you...you're rich?" Lifty's jaw drops.

"Yeah." Nutty answers low.

"W-why haven't you told me before?"

"I didn't think it mattered..." Nutty mumbles and looks down at the cake.

Lifty's fingers begins to itch when the word 'rich' goes through his mind. When he realizes what he's doing he slaps himself mentally. _'Don't even think about it!'_

"It doesn't matter. I'm just a little surprised. You don't look like the rich kid." Lifty tries to smile without looking like he's having second thoughts. Not that he is, he's just worried that it might look that way.

Nutty smiles slightly and takes a bite out of the cake.

"I guess you won't tell me anything else about your family, huh?" Lifty sighs when Nutty's done chewing his piece of cake.

"I don't wanna scare ya off before ya meet 'em, ya know?" Nutty answers nonchalant before he puts another piece in his mouth.

"Come on. You make it sound like they're evil or something." Lifty snickers and takes a strawberry from one of the many cakes on the table.

Nutty giggles at the comment and gives Lifty a look of relief.

"We're almost there. We should get goin'." Nutty states and gets up from his seat. Lifty does the same.

As they're walking back to their own car he can't help but feel like this is going to be a tough summer. But he can't imagine why.

**(I know it's not perfect but "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy...)**

**Again, R&R (like always). I don't know why my brain is so stubborn when it comes to this pairing, it's like it only want to follow the same story all the time! :S **

**Oh well...I guess I'll go on like this forever then... T.T **

**Love ya! :D**


	2. Super Nanny!

**IT'S FINALLY SUMMER VACATION! x'D**

**Oh, right...ahem... Here's the next chapter dudes and dudetts. Is it too late to tell you I'm thinking of them as humans with animal features? (^w^) Like they're refering to each other as the animal they are or something like that...**

**- Of course you can think of them in whatever style you want, I'm just sayin'. :3**

The train station is crowded with people when Lifty and Nutty gets off the train. Lifty is carrying both their suitcases since Nutty claims that both his hands are needed to hold on to his milkshake. Lifty doesn't mind though, he likes to feel like he's helping, and not to mention how he loves to know that he's stronger than Nutty. A whole life with a big brother who's much stronger than himself have given him somewhat of a complexion when it comes to physical strength.

Nutty smiles at him from under his light green bangs. It's a shame that Nutty is using them to hide his left eye, his eyes are so beautiful. Sure the left one is dull and a different color than the other but Lifty thinks it's very cute and it kind of suits him.

Lifty does his best to show Nutty how proud he is over him so whenever he sees Nutty trying to cover his eye he usually puts the hair behind the male's ear. It works for about 20 minutes or so, then it's back with the bangs. Lifty can't do It right now though since his hands are full and it seems like it suits Nutty just fine.

Nutty takes a sip of his milkshake with the straw in his mouth, watching the boy with all the luggage.

It's hot here, much hotter than back home. There's even palm-trees growing here. Lifty looks at all the perfectly tanned people around him. They look like some serious money and each and every one of them looks like they've got class. He then takes a look at his own pale appearance and his bushy dark green hair. They've got sunglasses worth more than the clothes he's wearing. Heck, probably worth more than everything he owns. Nutty, however, only rolls his eyes at them, clearly not impressed. He motions Lifty to follow him to the parking lot not far ahead.

Nutty stops on the sidewalk which gives Lifty a chance to catch up with him. Lifty takes the opportunity to put the suitcases down and rest his arms a little. He looks around, noticing something strange.

"Hey...Why isn't there any bus stops around here?" He asks after a while.

"'Cause rich folks in this city ain't big on usin' tha' public transport n' stuff like that." Is the answer he gets from Nutty.

Lifty thinks for a while and then says

"But how will normal people without cars get into the town then?"

"They're not." Nutty says as if it's obvious.

Lifty gives him a confused look to show him that he's not understanding.

"It's like this; This train is **only** first class, ya know, only folks with money will be able to use it. Dun' ask me why, that's just how things works." Nutty shrugs and takes a sip again from his pink milkshake.

Well, how embarrassing, Lifty was going first class and he didn't even notice?

_'HAH!'_

Now that _that _question is answered Lifty decides to ask another one.

"So...how are we getting into town?" He tilts his head to the side.

The other boy puts a finger on his cheek and then tilts his head as well.

"We're gettin' picked up by ma nanny!" Nutty replies with a squeal of excitement. It seems like he's happier to meet this nanny of his than his actual family. Lifty doesn't even get the chance to blink before a black, shiny limousine parks next to them and from Nutty's joyful jumping Lifty understands that this probably is his nanny. He gasps when the driver steps out of the vehicle for 2 reasons, One: this was a freaking limousine, owned by Nutty of all people! Two: The person stepping out of the limousine did not look like a nanny at all. It was a large, bald man in a black/blueish suite, almost too small for his upper body muscels.

_'That is his nanny..? Looks more like a 2 meters bodyguard to me!'_ Lifty blinks a few times to see if he's seeing things because of the heat but it's obvious that he's not. Next thing he knows Nutty is glomping the massive man who laughs heartily.

"Aloha Nutty, It's been such a long time! How's things further north?" He smiles wide and friendly to the kid around his neck.

"Great! " Nutty giggles and lets go of the big Hawaiian man.

Both of them turns to Lifty who's still staring amazed at them.

"Is this the guy?" The 'nanny' asks Nutty while inspecting Lifty. Nutty nods to answer.

Lifty can feel the goosebumps spreading all over his arms when being viewed by them. This guy looks very strong and like the kind of person you don't want to have disliking you.

The man walks up to a Lifty who's ready to barf any second. He kneels down and looks seriously at him.

Then he says

"So you are Lifty, huh?"

Lifty nods with big eyes. Then happens something that surprises Lifty.

"Welcome to the family." The serious frown turns into a smile and he laughs and pats Lifty on the back. Lifty feel like he's going to collapse right here. The 'scary-as-shit-dude' likes him, that's a relief.

They get the luggage into the trunk and then they're off. Nutty is leaning against Lifty, hugging the raccoon boy's arm and not paying any attention to the world outside the vehicle. Lifty on the other hand are staring out the window at all the rich people outside shopping, hanging out with friends and looking fabulous doing it.

The itching returns to his fingers once again and he has to close his hands real hard to avoid the feeling.

_'Sorry fella, you know I'm not into that shit anymore...'_

He turns away from the window and places his head on top of Nutty to rest a little before the big meeting with the family.

He wonders who's the most nervous; he or Nutty?

**Oh! He's so nervous! x) But then again, whenever is he not nervous in my stories? :P**

**Review please? :3 **

**Happy Summer Vacation By The Way! :D 3**


	3. A Humble Home

**Life's good to me; it's raining outside (loves it) so I'm able to stay inside to listenin to horror movie soundtracks while writing this chapter! I love the ones from the 70's, 80's and 90's. *cuddling with pillows*^w^**

**Oh, you don't care. Here's the next chapter! :D **

**(This chapter may be a little strange but it's needed in my opinion)**

Lifty pinches himself in the arm to see if he is dreaming. With his jaw dropped he stares at the BIG house in the end of the brick road which they're following. He's not even sure if it's called a 'house' when it's this size, this 'house's got at least three floors with a huge garage next to it! And the lawn is so big and fertile, he can't even imagine what's on the other side. A pool perhaps?

The outside of the house is brick stones in a kind of tan color and the roof is a dark brown, reminding Lifty of chocolate which compensates the other color pretty well in Lifty's opinion. The windows are big, every single one of them got white curtains decorating their sides. The house...no, the **manor** is in short:_** big and expensive looking**_. They reaches the big veranda and Nutty rings the doorbell. The 'nanny' is carrying the suitcases now, with no effort what so ever, making Lifty wonder why this man is working as a nanny.

The beautiful ringing sound snaps Lifty out of his thoughts and staring. The doorbell is not at all like the ones in normal houses, this is sounding so fancy, like a jingle or something. The door is dark, wooden with a black door handle with a funny, curly shape, which seems pretty pointless to Lifty but then again, rich people is rich people and they may use their money as they please.

_'Expensive looking...'_ Lifty repeats to himself while giving the big house one more look. He suddenly remembers that Nutty called Lifty's house "neat" the first time he saw it, which seemed odd back then but NOW? Compared to this Lifty's house looks like a bike shed, a **bike shed**!

Soon the door is opened by a squirrel girl, about as tall as Lifty. She's pretty, looking like a female version of Nutty. She doesn't have a lazy eye though, just two big green puppy eyes. her hair is reaching to her waist and the color is just slightly darker than Nutty's. Actually Nutty looks a little like a girl himself but that's mostly thanks to his "boy lolita-thing" going on.

Lifty is starting to wonder if Nutty is becoming somewhat of a cross dresser. For example the clothes he's wearing right now; a light pink tank top with a white and sparkling skull on the chest, dark blue shorts with heart prints all over them and his shoes is dark blue flats with red cherry berries here and there. It's all bought in a store for women. The color of these clothes are calmer than the ones he usually wears, like neon colored t-shirts with all kind of sweets and other fluffy things on them. Nutty often states it's nicer designs on girl clothing and how he thinks it's a comfy-thing, even when Lifty haven't ask. Lifty doesn't mind or anything, he just want to get it straight for the record and he don't know if he **should **be worried either. It's cute actually.

He starts to wonder whether Nutty would go as far as wearing a dress. The thought is very appealing. _'Sweat...'_

He then realizes that he's over analyzing this and the girl is staring at him. She stares him down for a good while, not even noticing Nutty, before she turns her head around and shouts to someone inside of the house

"Mama! We're getting' mugged!"

Lifty and Nutty frowns and looks at each other. Mr. Nanny snickers quietly at the odd comment.

Another girl who looks exactly the same except the fact she's wearing glasses now sticks out her head from behind the first girl to take a closer look at the visitors. She then hits the first girl on top of the head.

"He's a raccoon, Nadya. He's born that way." The second girl groans.

"Well, excuse me Natalie!" The girl named Nadya replies sarcastically and rolls her eyes, not looking too happy to get corrected by her sister.

Now she notices the squirrel next to their 'hot topic'. She shines up and glomps Nutty.

"Lil' bro! I've missed ya so much!" she squeals.

Now the other one notices him as well.

" We started to think ya wouldn't show." Natalie smiles.

Lifty can't make out if she's really happy to see him. Her smile looks tender but her voice sounds a little too...bitter? Is that it?

"Now, whatcha' talkin' 'bout Nadya? Whe're gettin' mugged?" An older, not over 40 though, lady appears in the doorway next to Natalie. Lifty doesn't have to be a genius to make the conclusion that this is Nutty's mother. Her hair is the same color as Nutty's and put in a pony tail, her eyes have the color of honey and her voice is hoarse yet sweet. Just like Nutty's.

She looks at Nutty who is just getting free from his sister's hug.

"Nate?" She mumbles as she eyes the squirrel boy.

_'Nate?'_

"Uhm...yeah..." Nutty answers awkwardly.

She's making a slightly worried expression while looking at his clothes.

"Oh, I beg ya pardon. I ain't use to that name, ya see." Nutty looks sheepishly down at the ground.

His mother hesitates but then takes a step forward to hug him carefully. It looks almost like she's afraid that he will pop if she's squeezing him too hard. It's obvious that she have missed him.

She interrupts the hug when she sees the odd looking guy next to her son.

"And this's ya...little 'friend'?" she asks after clearing her throat.

"Oh, sorry. Where's ma manors..." The squirrel boy takes a step back and then makes his usual sweet and innocent '_I'm-too-cute-for-this-world'_-smile (as Lifty calls it) and hooks arms with Lifty, who's feeling very goth next to these colorful characters.

"This is Lifty!" Nutty begins cheerfully

"He's ma boyfriend." Nutty squeezes Lifty's arm.

"Nice to meet you." Lifty greets them, trying to remain calm.

The both males are waiting for a reaction of some sort but they're just being stared at in disbelief.

The only one smiling is Nadya who tilts her head to the side and smiles triumphant.

"So...ya hooked up with a burglar, huh?" Nadya jokes when no one else takes the opportunity to speak.

She's not completely wrong though, even if Lifty feels a little hurt by giving that expression.

"He ain't a burglar, Nadya." Natalie groans, obviously tired of her sister being so stubborn.

"Uhm, why dontcha' two come inside so we can have a little chat, hm? Your father ain't home yet but he will be here in time for dinner." Nutty's mother suggests and motions them to follow her lead. But before she enters the house she looks at Mr. Nanny questioningly. He's just giving her an approving smile.

Well inside they're led to a cozy part of the house where two couches facing each other with a coffee table between them are standing and next to this is a fireplace, a perfect place for chatting. The mother sits down on one of the couches with one daughter on each side of her so Lifty and Nutty sits down on the opposite couch. The nanny carries the luggage upstairs while they're chatting.

Lifty looks around at all the expensive things they've got there and can't help the itching feeling in his fingers. Ming vases, paintings, trophies, curtains in expensive fabrics.

He slaps himself mentally to concentrate on the conversation though it's hard to ignore the longing for loot. _'Behave now you idiot!'_

He's glad Shifty didn't come with them, who knows how that might have ended.

"So...Is this serious, Nate?" Natalie asks, crossing her arms.

The Mother scans Lifty's face and body in silence. It reminds Lifty of the times at the police station back home. He feels like any moment now she is going to interrogate him with the bright light from a lamp shining in his face, making it impossible to see. He fiddles with his fingers to get his mind on anything else but the current situation.

"Of course. Why wouldn't It be?" Nutty answers in a way to let them know that he's insulted by the question.

"Why don'tcha tell us how ya met... Lifty, is it?" The mother suggests, interrupting her children to prevent them from fighting.

"Uh, yes ma'am..." Lifty says before taking a short brake to bite his lip and think.

"We've been to the same school since, like, forever and there's nothing much there. It just clicked last summer..." Lifty is not planning to tell them how he use to injure her son, he wants to live.

"Tell us somethin' 'bout yarself then." Natalie mutters, clearly not interested.

"Well, I've lived in Happy Tree Town for as long as I can remember. I live with my older brother and...uh... I like to draw." Now when he thinks about it, there is not much to say about himself that isn't depressing or just bad.

"Yeah, He's really awesome at drawin'! That's how we became closer." Nutty giggles probably filled with nostalgia.

The mother eyes them thoughtfully without saying anything.

Nutty leans over the coffee table and puts a hand on his mother's hand. They're both looking at each other until she gives a small sigh and **finally** smiles.

"I'm proud of ya darlin'."

Nutty purrs thankfully before letting go of her hand and sits up straight in the couch.

The mother rises from her seat.

"I think we should proceed this talk when ya daddy gets home. He probably wants to hear ya out too. Ya boys should go to ya room n' make yaself at home." She suggests.

Lifty thinks it's a good idea. He wants to get away and get some peace. This has been awkward so far and it probably will proceed in that way if this 'chat' gets any longer.

**Yes he is a little tranny. 3 - I regret nothing! w**

**How will Lifty make it? Stay tuned and tell me what you think with a comment! - Thank you. :)**


	4. Hugs, hugs, hugs

**Oh, writing is so fun~! Even if it's hard! :D**

**Here's the next chapter for all you wombats out there! ;) **

**(have you ever seen a wombat? They're awesome I tell ya!)**

They're shown to the room which they are supposed live in by the nanny, who is the only one who makes it clear that he likes Lifty. That makes him a little sad, the first impression is very important and he made the impression of a burglar and that could have been a loot better. But shortly after leading them there he leaves to take care of some chores. The thought of this big, muscular man doing chores makes Lifty snicker for himself.

When they opens the door, they're met by an _'awesome'_ sight.

It looks like a hotel room.

There's a couch, a plasma TV, a wardrobe of coarse and two separated beds. _'Really? Two beds?'_

He can't find anything wrong with the place maybe except for the bed thing.

_'Are they doing that on purpose or is it just a coincidence?'_

_'Well at least it's the same room and you could always share the same bed...'_

_'True that.'_ He has convinced himself, this isn't too bad after all. Especially if it's hot nights here.

_'Pervert...'_ Lifty debates with himself whether he can call himself a pervert or not.

Now Nutty closes the door and turns his back on it. He then sinks down on the floor and pull up his knees to his body and covers his face.

Lifty notices this and stops his 'arguing' to kneel before the squirrel and put his arms around him.

"What's the matter, sugar? This went good, didn't it?" Lifty asks.

The answer is muffled but he's still able to hear it.

"Yeah, surprisingly...I'm just thinkin' 'bout how ma dad's gonna react to this. He never liked me anyway so...maybe we should go home again?"

Lifty helps Nutty to his feet and carries him to the bed closest to them. Nutty lies down on the bed, looking at Lifty who first sits down on the bed with Nutty and then places one of the other male's legs on each side of himself. He leans forward and brushes Nutty's bangs away from his eyes.

"Aw, now don't be sad princess...I may not have met him but I know for a fact: no one can dislike you." Lifty says with a playful voice, in the way you're talking to a small child. Then he puts his arms around Nutty's body.

"Don'tcha call me that..." The squirrel mumbles "...I ain't in the mood."

Nutty moans a little when Lifty pulls him up, making him sit up straight on Lifty's lap.

"But you _**are**_ my princess, princess." Lifty says with the same playful voice.

"How can ya be so calm? Ain't ya worried?" Nutty asks, trying to get some space between him and Lifty but the boy won't let him.

"Actually, I'm terrified. But I don't want you to be. Please don't be. Be that cute little happy sweet-tooth I love, hm?" This time Lifty uses his normal voice.

Nutty never is this depressed so now when he is it really makes Lifty ill at ease. Normally **he**'s the one having bad days.

Nutty has stopped resisting and is now resting his head against Lifty's chest, listening to the heart beats.

"Can I ask ya somethin' Lifty..?" He asks after a while.

"Yeah, go for it." Is the answer from Lifty.

The squirrel hesitates at first but asks anyway, very unsure though.

"D-do ya think, if ya mother where still a-alive...that she would...approve of me?" Nutty's voice is trembling.

The sudden change of subject confuses Lifty for a brief second.

It is true she died when he and Shifty were very young but he still remember what an angel she was.

He does not have to think twice before answering.

"Nutty..." He hugs the other boy even tighter.

"I think she would have loved you."

Lifty is surprised he isn't crying by the thought of her as he usually does. Actually, since he started seeing Nutty it have been easier from time to time, for some reason.

Nutty purrs pleased by Lifty's answer and kisses him on the neck. Now Lifty gets the feeling that it's time to change the subject to move on.

"So...Nate, huh? When where you going to tell me your real name?" Lifty chuckles.

Nutty smiles victoriously at him.

"The same moment ya told me yars...**Lindsay**."

Lifty's eyes becomes big when he hears the so called 'L-word'. He don't like his name, he never has and he's happier the less people who knows it.

"Hey! Have you been talking to Shifty or something?" He gasps.

"What's the matter? I think it's cute." Nutty giggles.

"Yeah sure. Don't ever call me that again, thank you." Lifty tries to sound serious.

"Ditto." Nutty answers, clearly a loot happier now. Lifty gives a sigh of relief when he lets Nutty back on the bed and leans in for a kiss.

In the middle of the kiss the door opens surprising both of them. Nutty accidentally kicks Lifty, who's completely unprepared for it, off himself so he falls backwards and off the bed. The poor boy lands on the floor, confused and with a head ache.

"Ouch!" He yelps when he hits the hard wooden floor.

Nutty crawls over to the end of the bed to make sure that Lifty hasn't broken anything.  
"Sorry, Lifty!" The squirrel apologizes when he eyes the upside down raccoon on the floor.

"It's okay...ah!" Lifty still tries to determent which way is up and which way is down.

The person who opened the door stares at them, it's Natalie and she is giving them a disapproving look. Nadya pushes her quickly out of the way and runs over to Nutty and glomps him. Natalie lets out an irritated grumbling sound and then closes the door behind her and crosses her arms.

"Ugh! Nadya, we've already hugged, ya know." Nutty tries to get free from her hug but he appears

to be even weaker than his sister.

Lifty gets on his feet and wobbles over to the bed where he have to sit in order not to fall to the floor again.

Natalie frowns and mutters

"Nate, I wanna talk to ya without now when mom ain't here. What's the real deal?"

The others, even Nadya, looks questioningly at her.

**Sorry kiddies, I'm interrupting their nice little conversation here since I'm so lazy! :P**

**Lindsay is in fact a male (and female) name in English speaking countries even if it is more common among women. ;)**

**Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know. :3**


	5. Oh no you didn't!

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment. :3**

"Beg ya pardon?" Nutty says as he finally manage to get his clinging sister off himself.

"The clothin' n' that goth-kid over there." Natalie points at Lifty.

_'Goth-kid? The fuck?' _

"What 'bout them?" The boy says with a frown and his hands on his hips.

Natalie rolls her eyes , rather irritated, it seems.

"Aw, c'mon sis! I think it's cute! An' I gotta say, I ain't too surprised..." Nadya giggles from her corner of the bed. The other sister ignores her and keeps staring at her little brother, who she seems to has some sort of grudge with.

"It's a comfy-thing! Why do ya even care?" Nutty sounds as irritated as his sister now.

"Ya're a boy!" She clearly states as if he don't know it himself.

Lifty is just staring at them with a puzzling look. He's as confused as ever. Are they fighting over clothes now? If so, why on earth are they doing that?

"I'm not bein' a transvestite!" Nutty groans.

"Yes ya are! Some kind of crossdresser or whatever!" Natalie snaps back at him.

"No! I'm just bein' **me**!"

Lifty notices how Nutty is trembling. He is a sensitive boy, who easily will burst into tears. Not many would believe it though, due to his usual happy and giggly personality.

Maybe Lifty should break the fight up or maybe somehow comfort Nutty?

_'Man, this is freaking insane...'_

"And what 'bout him?" Natalie suddenly points at Lifty who still tries to follow the best he can.

_'Me? Leave me out of this!'_

Nutty calms down for a second to turn his head and look at the other boy. He then turns back to his sister and sighs.

"Ya have a problem with ma choice in men?" He mutters through his teeth, obviously holding back a lot of frustration. Lifty gets a little scared of him. He knows he shouldn't but Nutty is creepy when he's pissed like that.

"Yeah, I do. How come ma lil' brother's got a hot boyfriend while I'm still single?" His sister seems to be holding back a lot of feelings as well.

Lifty blinks a few times at what she just said. He can't remember ever being described as good looking in any way.

'_Is this girl serious?'_

He takes a discrete look at himself in a mirror on the wardrobe door to see if there's something he's missed. No, pale as always, dark green messy hair, those strange dark raccoon- circles around his eyes and a pretty skinny body with his muscles slightly marked out. Disappointed, he quickly turns back to the others.

"Is that what all this is is about? Me gettin' a boyfriend before ya?"

Nadya seems to be as lost as Lifty about the situation.

_'Will this go on for much longer?'_

They're interrupted by Mr. Nanny opening the door and asking what all the screaming is all about.

This causes Natalie to turn right around and run out the door. Nadya jumps down from the bed and goes after her. Mr. Nanny gives the boys a wondering look and tells them he'll be right back after checking on the girls and closes the door behind him.

_'I'm glad that's over...whatever that was!'_

Lifty lets out a sigh of relief.

Nutty, who's been standing on his knees during the whole time, now throws himself down on the bed and hugs the pillow.

Lifty crawls over to him and sits down next to Nutty's back. He puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nutty doesn't answer, he just whimpers quietly.

**[Nutty's p.o.v.] (Without dialect for obvious reasons)**

My head was pounding and my cheeks was burning red when I hugged the pillow as hard as I could. When I tried to open my eyes tears would keep make my vision blurry so I kept them shut. I hated this place more then ever now and wanted nothing more than leave immediately, I had a feeling this day wouldn't get better anyway.

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder and Lifty's voice whispered

"Hey, are you okay?"

My answer wasn't much for an answer. A whimpering sound was all I could manage.

He tried again to get me to talk.

"I'm here. Don't worry."

His hand stroke my arm carefully, giving me the best kind of goosebumps all over my body.

I sat up and rested in his arms, still hugging the pillow.

I glanced at my naked legs and wondered why my big sister seemed to hate me. Everything I've ever done has made her show how she loathes me.

I gave Lifty a look before I managed to talk with that hoarse, irritating voice and dialect that I'm cursed with.

It was shaky but it had to do.

"Y-ya would tell me if ya d-didn't like the way I'm...I'm d-dressin', right?"

He smiled sweetly at me, as always, and hugged me tighter, saying

"I'm the luckiest guy alive, darling. No need to worry, you look pretty in everything you wear."

Lifty's compliments would make me melt every time. It's almost pointless to ask him about my flaws, he would just say the sweetest of things and then I'm all his.

But then I got hit by reality again. This was one of the worst days of my life and it would probably get worse. Then Lifty spoke again.

"Uhm...Nutty, if you don't mind me asking...what's going on between the two of you?"

I rested my head against his chest to make the pounding go down a bit while thinking.

"We ain't goin' well together...that's all..."

He kissed me on top of my head and I decided to proceed.

"Ma dad will hate me even more now, y'know. He hates 'strange' people with 'strange' ideas."

Even though I could not see his face, his body language made it clear to me that he didn't understand.

He asked

"What do you mean 'strange'?"

I answered though I hesitated.

"People like us..."

I could not see his reaction neither could I feel it, he was just sitting quietly. I wished for it to be night so we wouldn't have to meet the others until morning. Or at least that dad's plane would get late or something.

I felt so bad for Lifty, all this building up to meet my dad must surely gotten him nervous.

I noticed a clock, hanging on the wall, and got very surprised when I looked at the time.

It was 6 o'clock. How could it be so much already? It was only 4 when we arrived. Shouldn't dad been here by now?

The door was opened once again and Nanny walked in with a frown, disappearing as soon as he sees us.

He cleared his throat and said

"I came to tell you that your father will be here in fifteen minutes, he's leaving the airport now. We'll eat when he arrives."

Both Lifty and I gulped.

_'Fifteen minutes left...'_

**I choose to make a "Nutty p.o.v." for 3 reasons;**

**1: I'm trying something new. (You like it?)**

**2: letting you inside Nutty's mind for a change. (He needs some of the spotlight too)**

**3: I think that you'll get his feelings much better if he explains it on his own.**

**Please review the chapter. It'll make me happy. :)**


	6. Darling, I'm home

**Am I the only one who thinks of that song "Uptown girl" when it comes to their relationship?...I mean: sorry for taking forever to finish this chapter! D: **

**I haven't had so much inspiration lately plus no computer but I FINALLY got it! Dx**

**Please read and review and most important: ENJOY! :D**

The two boys are walking down the long hallway to the dining room in silence, holding hands. Lifty bites his lip nervously. Not just because of Nutty's father whom he's about to meet any minute now but also because of the expensive ornaments hanging on the walls which he's trying to ignore. His fingers are itching like crazy. _'Does god hate me or something?' _Lifty asks himself frustratedly.

He begins to think about Nutty's father and wonders what makes Nutty disliking him so much. Since he's going to meet him soon, Lifty figures he wants something like a 'warning' of some sort.

"Nutty, Why won't you tell me what's wrong with your relationship with your dad?" Asks Lifty.

Nutty seems to be bothered by the question.

"He hates me." Nutty answers shortly.

"Yeah, I've heard that but could you give me some details?"

Making it look like a real drag, Nutty makes himself say

"He wanted a son who's more...not like me, y'know. Who's like a businessman or somethin'."

"Huh?" Lifty gives him an odd look.

"Okay, like this: He wanted his son to become the head of the family business after him but I've never cared 'bout it. N' the thought of his son bein'...well, like me, with my strange fashion sense n' all, just makes him think I'm a disgrace."

Lifty thinks Nutty's fashion sense is very nice, it suites him and is very original. Not at all like Lifty's usual way of dressing: black pants and a dark hoodie. Yay, it just screams of originality, doesn't it.

Lifty's got a bad feeling. Maybe this was a mistake, they could have stayed at home in stead, without crazy fathers and loathing sisters. He regrets talking Nutty into coming here. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

"How ya feelin'?" Nutty asks after a while of looking at the other boy.

"I...I'm fine...r-really...heheh!" Lifty answers a little too fast for it to be true, which it is not.

Nutty looks into his eyes pretty calmly for being Nutty and whispers

"I'm scared too..." He hugs the raccoon's arm.

They're there, the dining room.

The mother and a maid are fixing the last details like; lightening candles and placing out paper tissues.

The two sisters are already there. As soon as Nadya sees the two boys she happily runs up so them and hugs Nutty. Lifty wonders how many times you can hug a person in one day without getting sick of it. It seems like Nutty is pretty sick of it already but he's letting her finish. When she's done she gently asks how he's doing and if he wants to talk.

He tells her he's doing fine and that he doesn't need to talk. She shrugs and skips over to her twin sister again, in a way that reminds Lifty of his boyfriend's way of skipping. Nutty drags Lifty over to a couch on the other side of the room. He makes Lifty sit down on it, then he sits down on the raccoon boy's lap. Lifty notices how he gives a small sigh. It's a sigh that says 'Let's get it over with'.

The front door opens and the girls runs out to see who it is. Lifty can see a green haired man in a suit enter the house, from where he's sitting. The man are followed by another man, tall and wearing sunglasses. _'Body _guard?' Lifty thinks. It sure looks like one but he's not even close to as big as Mr. Nanny though.

The girls hugs the green haired man and says some things that Lifty can't make out. After a while they comes into the dining room and the man with the green hair kisses the mother which makes it clear that he's the husband, the father.

"I'll check if the turkey's done." The mother says and goes into the kitchen. Her husband smiles at her, pleased.

When he sees the two boys, he freezes with a shocked expression on his face.

He scans them with his eyes, his expression becoming more and more disapproving of the sight.

Lifty can feel the tension between the two of them.

And he **knows** that he made a bad first impression just now, it's only been a few seconds and so far this guy is not a big fan of the raccoon.

"Hiya, dad." Nutty says, ignoring the fact that he's being stared at.

His father makes a sudden turn around and goes into the kitchen.

**[The father's p.o.v:]**

"What is this supposed to be?" The stomping husband demands his wife to explain.

His wife looks at the turkey with a questioning expression on her face.

"It's our dinner, dear..." She answers rather confused. She thought he would recognize a turkey when he sees one.

"No, Nancy! I'm talking about our son!"

"Oh..." She says in a hushed voice and looks down, starting to decorate the fried bird. There is a moment of silence between the couple until the he can't take it anymore.

"Well, are you going to explain to me why he is sitting on the lap of a boy who looks like one of those British rebellious youngsters?" He points at the direction of the dining room to make sure she'll understand.

Without looking up she says

"Yeah, that's 'cause it's his boyfriend...um...Lifty, I think." She puts a finger on her chin to think.

"No, not **my** son...Is this a phase like the one with the candy?" Nutty's father asks suggestible. His wife gives him a strange look.

"I dun' think so, he sounds very serious 'bout it all...and as far as I'm concerned he's still in to sweets..."

"This is scandalous! I won't allow him looking that way **and** be together with a man who looks like a robber! In fact, a **man** at all!"

Nancy is chewing on her lip, choosing her words wisely.

"But...this is his first relationship after all n' they almost never work out...so why dontcha' just wait and act yar best for now, hm?"

He stops and thinks for a while and then he says

"You know, I probably should try to act normal and see what I can get from this kid...maybe he's inheritor of some serious money..."

His wife sighs quietly for herself.

_'Maybe it would've been for the best if he hadn't come at all...'_

**Okay, done! Sorry again about my sucky inspiration for this chapter... :I**

**But at least I got it done...right? ;) **

**What do you think? Please review. :3**


	7. Going to hell

**Here you go fellas. I'm really tired these days, I guess I have to pull my self together and write some more...? -.-' **

**R&R please? :D**

"So...Lifty, is that right?" Nutty's father asks before taking a sip from his glass of whine. Lifty nods slowly, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

The father gestures the man from before and whispers something to him. The very tall man nods and leaves the room without a word. Lifty blinks confused. Is there something the matter?

"Tell me something about yourself, boy." Nutty's father raises an eyebrow to Lifty.

The raccoon swallows hard and tries to find something good to say.

"Uhm...eh...I'm just a normal kid..." Is all he can get out. Nervously he bites his lip, looking down.

"He's real good at drawin'." Nutty tries to help Lifty out but doesn't look up from his plate.

His father gives the boy an unpleasant look before turning to Lifty again.

"Is that so? Are you familiar with the works of Van Gogh?" The elder mister asks curiously.

He seems to be an art lover.

Lifty shakes his head slowly.

"N-no, I just like to draw. I don't know anything about dead painters..." Lifty confesses sheepishly. The gentle man across the table seems to be disappointed. If there ever was the slightest bit of interest it's gone now, to Lifty's dismay.

"Do ya work when not in school?" Nutty's mother asks, trying to move along.

Lifty thinks for a while, not sure what to answer. Is what he and his brother does actually an acceptable business? Of course not!

Lifty is once again saved by Nutty.

"Not right now, he's focusin' on his studies." The boy pokes his food with his fork.

'Thank god for Nutty!' Lifty thinks. He sure knows what to say to please his family.

"What kind of studies' that? Whatcha' plannin' on doin' after school?" The mother asks curiously.

Lifty blinks a few times confused and glances at Nutty in the corner of his eye.

"I...haven't thought of that, really..." Lifty scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

The father does not look pleased by the answer and does his best to make Lifty feel uncomfortable.

"So, why are you seeing this boy?" The elder man asks, this time turning to his son. Nutty looks up from his plate. Lifty has never seen that look on Nutty's face before, he's shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Wow, for bein' the head of a lot of companies and hundreds of hotels ya sure ain't that bright, huh?" Nutty hisses mockingly over the table. His father frowns, irritated by his son's impolite way of answering.

"Nate." The mother warns her son. That name still sounds strange to Lifty.

Nutty sighs and answers through his teeth with a faked smile on his lips.

"It's called **love**, dad."

Nutty's father raises an eyebrow in disagreement.

"How do you know it's 'love'? Maybe you just want to get attention..." He suggests, waving his hand in the air.

Nutty's jaw drops and he puts down the fork and stands up furiously. The surprise causes Lifty to jounce in his seat.

"What the hell are you sayin'? That I don't love him?" Cursing is nothing Nutty does often, come to think of it Lifty has never heard him curse ever before.

"Now, now, It's not your fault. You missed a male role model all these years, therefore the strange clothing and seeking of attention of other males." It sounds like some kind of diagnostics you get from a shrink or something. This seriously insults Nutty and Lifty can't help but to feel insulted as well.

"That ain't it! I **LOVE** Lifty and It have nothin' to do 'bout the way I'm dressin' or my childhood!"

The very tall man from before comes in again with a stack of paper which is handed over to Nutty's father. He thanks the man who then leaves the room with no expression what so ever. The father looks through the papers while Nutty is slowly calming down.

The sisters and mother are quiet but then Nadya says

"But I think Lifty's nice." She smiles awkwardly when the others looks at her.

"Yeah, It's not every day you meet a boy with a criminal record." Her father answers her.

Lifty and Nutty both gasps. How can he know? Does it have to do with the stack of paper?

"Yeah, The mayor of Happy Tree Town owed me one for old times..." The father smirks triumphantly when he sees the look on the boys faces.

'Oh no...this is bad...' Lifty starts chewing on his lip.

**Dun-Dun-Dun! :O**

**I know it's not the longest chapter in the history of man but I've been slaking off long enough don't ya think? -3-**


	8. In hell

**Hiya guys! :D Here you go, I hope you'll like it! Review when you're done reading, 'kay? ;)**

The father clears his throat before reading out loud.

"Let's see...'Armed robbery, assault, shoplifting, smuggling...wow, you've been working hard I must say."

Lifty looks down, feeling the hotness from a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"So...You are a bigger letdown than I thought." Nutty's father sighs and glares at Nutty. His mother puts her hands over her mouth, looking shocked.

"It's not like he's **still** doin' that kinda' stuff..." Nutty says slowly.

"Nate, what were ya thinkin'?" Nutty's mother asks her son with tears in her eyes.

Nutty never gets the chance to answer or calm his mother down.

"You are so ungrateful, after all I've done for you, you just couldn't be normal? Is a **son** too much to ask for?"

Lifty notices in the corner of his eye how Nutty is slowly sliding down in his chair, his cheeks are all wet.

"You make me sick." The father finishes with.

Lifty can't take it anymore, this is just horrible to listen to. He slams his fist in the table furiously and gets up from his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yells at the man before him.

Everybody at the table looks chocked.

"I beg you pardon?" Nutty's father says and gives the raccoon a strange look.

"You should beg Nutty pardon for your indecent behavior due to him!"

Lifty can't believe he just said that to such a man and for the first time in his life he feels like he's doing doing something totally right. _'Yes, That's good Lifty! I'm proud of you!'_

"I can't see what your problem with him is! He likes to dress like a girl, has bad concentration ability and eats everything with a great amount of sugar in it AND he's together with a downtown **guy**, so what? He's got a wonderful personality which you if someone should know!"

The man looks at him as if he's making no sense what so ever, with a frown stuck on his face.

Nutty looks up from his crouching to look at his boyfriend who's taking him in defense.

"Maybe you should take your seat and listen-" The father gets cut off by Lifty.

"Why don't **you** listen for once? You're insulting your own son at the dinner table in front of the whole family like it's some kind of normal family activity! What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"This is not about insulting him, it's about giving him perspectives. Of course this little 'romance', or what ever you call it, can't possibly last for very long. Surely **your **father and mother are as disapproving as I am." The man shrugs and brushes Lifty's accusation off like it was nothing.

Oh no. He did NOT just say that.

Lifty Bites his lip so hard that he can taste his own blood. He begins to have serious thoughts about slapping this mother fucker right across the face with all his power.

"My father was a bastard who left before my brother and I even was born...My mother took care of us though a drunk son of a bitch for a husband abused her every day while we watched. She had the voice, heart and beauty of an angel. She just wanted to give us good lives but even though she was all this she got killed on our seventh birthday!"

Everybody gives Lifty serious looks except for the father who won't swallow his pride for one damned second.

The boy can feel someone yanking his shirt carefully and then hears Nutty's trembling voice.

"Lifty...it's okay...let's just get our things n get home..." He sounds sick to his stomach and looks like he is as well. Lifty gives the other family members frustrated looks but no one is saying anything. This is how this family works and they most likely won't change their ways because of one boy who speaks his mind. When he hears Nutty's muffled sobs he sighs, he has to accept defeat. There's no way he's getting anywhere with this. Lifty puts his arms around Nutty and helps his boyfriend up from his seat slowly. Disappointed, he glances over the family before going.

"Come on, darling. Let's pack our stuff."

**Whatcha' think? OwO**

**I guess I could have made it even worse but...I dunno I'm lazy... -.-'**


	9. More Than Meets The Eye

**This is madness...I can't believe it took this long to figure out an ending for this...**

**Tell me what you think about it, please! ;) **

Mr. Nanny gives them a ride back to the train station, they're catching the late night train home. The sun is already setting behind the rooftops when they arrives. Mr. Nanny gets their luggage out of the trunk and hands it over to them. He looks sad when he strokes a hand over Nutty's cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Nate. This shouldn't have happened..." He sighs.

Nutty takes the big man's hand and holds on to it for a while.

"I knew this would happen, Nanny." Nutty pauses and smiles slightly. "I think this is for the best..."

Mr. Nanny nods sadly, now turning to Lifty. The boy eyes the enormous man who has raised Nutty.

Mr. Nanny smiles at Lifty and says

"Thank you for defending him back there."

Lifty smiles back.

"It's nothing. That's what boyfriends do."

"No...it's something..." Mr. Nanny puts Nutty's hand in Lifty's.

"Thank you so, so much." Mr. Nanny hugs the two boys lovingly before returning to the limousine.

"Love ya, nanny! Feel free to visit anytime ya wanna!" Nutty waves his arm at the Hawaiian man who does the same.

Lifty feels a warmth growing inside of him, like the feeling of Christmas. He wishes **this** man would be his father-in-law instead of that creep back there.

Lifty squeezes Nutty's hand hard.

**[On the train back home (sleeping cart)]**

Lifty glances over at the boy next to him. He's wearing the raccoon's hoodie and is staring out the window at the darkness covered landscape with sadness in his eyes. Lifty moves closer to the squirrel and puts his arms around him.

"Sorry I freaked out back there..."

"It's okay, He'll pretend like it never happened...hopefully I don't have to come back there again...but I'm glad ya stood up for me though, no one ever does that when dad's rantin'." Nutty kisses Lifty on the cheek then he takes a bite off a chocolate bar.

After swallowing it he mumbles

"Good parentin' ain't somethin' my family is known for..." in a hushed voice.

Lifty looks at him for a long time. He then smiles playfully and says in a voice just as playful

"You're just talking. I think you would be a great mother to my children."

Nutty blinks a few times before answering

"An' what makes ya so certain **I** will be the one bein' the **mommy**?" The squirrel moves over to Lifty's lap.

"Hehe, are you kidding me? You know I never could be the woman in our relationship."

"Why not?" Nutty frowns.

"Because you're warm, soft, loving, comforting and..." Lifty pauses and lies the other boy down on the seat and leans over him with a grin.

"An' what, Lifty?" Nutty blinks curiously.

"...And you're fucking **hot** in women clothing." Lifty snickers.

Nutty blushes. Red as a tomato he says

"I-it ain't suppose to l-look hot...It's just...just a-"

" 'Comfy thing'? I know but it can't be helped."

Lifty nuzzles Nutty's neck, sending pleasant chills throughout the other boy's body.

**[Lifty's p.o.v:]**

He was lying before me so beautiful, so perfect. He was blushing at my enthusiasm which only made me longing for his body even more. I pressed my lips against his and kissed them delicately. Sure it had been a while since last time and I guessed we both needed something to feel better after what had happened.

This was what I needed indeed, nobody to care about but us. My tongue made it's way into his mouth to explore it. Though it was about the billionth time it, for some reason, felt just like the very first. He was so tasty and god did I want him! He moaned impatiently as I started caressing his thigh. I guess he **really** wanted this too, maybe even more than I did. We stripped down to our skins and let our instincts take over.

Afterward I was holding him. He was sleeping calmly in my rams. I was thinking about our future and how much I wanted us to be together for ever. Maybe we should move in together after school?

I thought about how much I loved him and that we soon would bee celebrating one year together.

I thought about the looks he gave me the first time we went on a date.

I thought about the need of being beside him every day.

I though about us...and about how this boy had shown everyone -even me- that we are so much more than what meets the eye...

_**The End**_

**Wow...fan service, no? ;D**

**That's the last chapter of "_Meeting The Parents_". To be honest, I'm kind of sad... :'(**

**What do you think about the ending? Is it good? Bad? Mediocre? Tell me please. :3**


End file.
